Family Letters
by lala3472
Summary: I wrote these for a previous story and didn't end up using them. Charlie passes away and leaves letters for the family members.
1. Family Letter

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I had these written for another story but I changed it so I thought I'd publish his letters. **

**Charlie left letters before he passed. These are his letters to the family.**

Family Letters

Dear family,

I don't know how to thank you all for the happiness you all provided me and my daughter. You are the only family my daughter has. She has brothers to pick on and sisters to go shopping with and I'm sure that will never change. I am glad she has that now. She'll do it to make you happy my son Jasper. Bells, I can see you smiling right now with tears streaming down your face. Don't cry baby girl. I am always with you and will be forever. I will watch over as you change into your forever. You all as a family have given my daughter the best husband and amazing and loving family, and made my wish of walking her down the aisle come true. When I found out 2 months before she arrived to live with me, I just wanted to live out my life what I had left of it. I had the surgery to remove the tumors 3 times and they still came back in a different form. I was going to go through the chemo again but I saw how happy she was though. I could leave this earth a happy father knowing she had a family behind her and she does. The most loving family I can think of. Renee has never been a mother to her. She was more of a friend. She needs you all to keep her safe. Have fun kicking vampire asses I'm getting tired now. I love you all.

With love,

Charlie


	2. Carlisle and Esme's Letter

Dear Carlisle and Esme,

I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me and my daughter. You opened up your home to let me die in peace. You have made my daughter's life so full. You have given her two very loving people to love her like she was their own. Carlisle you are an amazing compassionate person. I hope Bella isn't too hard on you guys. Esme you are the mother she never had. She loves you very much. I am forever grateful of you 2. I will be watching over from above forever.

I love you forever brother and sister,

Charlie Swan


	3. Edward's Letter

My son Edward,

I know you heard me writing this but I will finish it. You are an amazing person. You are a very strong person also. Watch over the girls. I'm sure when she is back to her normal self and has mourned my death you boys are in trouble. I love you like my own son. I will forever be watching over you. I will also be watching the girls cause trouble. Stay safe and keep my daughters safe. I know her abilities are strong but she can be cocky. I know your smiling right now, because you know it's true. I know one of these days you men will get the girls back for all their pranks eventually.

Love you son,

Your second day


	4. Emmett's Letter

My son Emmett,

Son you are a goofy man. Bella is lucky to have you around. You kept a smile on her face through some of the roughest times and she will need you when I am gone. You are forever my son. You will hold a special place in my heart as you all will. I will be watching over you from above forever. I am eternally grateful of you.  
>Love you forever son,<p>

Your second dad


	5. Rose's Letter

My dearest daughter Rose,

I was a little skeptical when my daughter came home and told me about spanking you on the corvette. This past year has been one of my best years. I watched my daughter and you. You 2 have something very special. I can see the love you two hold for each other. Keep her safe. I love you like my own daughter. Forever watching over you.

Love you forever daughter,

Your second dad


	6. Peter and Char's Letter

To Sweet Char and Peter.

When I first met you, I knew of your kind. I knew you did not drink from animals. I told Jasper about my cancer the same night I met you. I asked him to let me go in peace and have it painless. I wanted 1 or both of you to take me off this earth. Bella loves you dearly. I know it wasn't easy for you 2 to make the decision and won't be easy when I go. I am grateful for what you did. This past year has been amazing. Bell had a blast visiting you. She found her soul mate who happens to be your brother. Peter, Bell is a handful, as you know. I saw you were scared of her. I found it amusing. I am pretty sure Char is laughing right now. I was lenient on her, maybe a little too lenient at times. I just wanted to see her happy. Char, thank you for being her sister. She loves you dearly. She missed you 2very much when you left from your visit here and then when the news hit of my cancer you two came down in a heartbeat and stayed till the end. You two are very special people and I am proud to call you my son and daughter. I love you both and will be watching you from above forever.  
>Love you my dear son and daughter,<p>

Your Second dad


	7. Jazz's Letter

Dearest son Jasper,

It's been a little over a years since my daughter came home and told me about prom. You and your family have made my daughter the happiest girl. I know she is your mate and she will be changed in a few years and then it will be forever for the 2 of you. The day she waked down that aisle was the happiest days of my life. I am eternally grateful for you and your family and for what the future holds for Bella. I love you son. Keep my girls safe. I will be forever watching over you.

Love you son,

Charlie


	8. Bella's Letter

My dearest Daughter,

I know have known this day would come. It has been a rough 6 months. I will be looking down on you through eternity. You have given me everything in the last year, I would have hoped to see. I do wish I could have seen my grandbabies. I know I will never get that chance. The day I walked you down the aisle was the best day of my life with the exception of your birth. Take care of Jazz and Rose. Love like you have no tomorrow. That was the reason I never got mad about your antics. Be good and have fun kicking vampire asses. I have seen your gift. You are truly an amazing girl. I always knew you weren't a normal girl but you had a talent. It's all explained now. I love you sweetheart. Don't worry about me. I'll be walking beside you at all times.

Love always

Dad


	9. Alice's Letter

My dearest daughter Alice,

You are an amazing person. This past year has been amazing. There has never been a dull moment with you girls. Even through the darkest times, you kept us smiling. You have helped Bella so much already. You two share a special bond with your gifts. Keep her safe. She never had a sister, now she has 2. I love you forever and watching over you.  
>Love you forever daughter,<p>

Your second dad


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This is the last chapter in this story. I was only going to publish the letter but a few people wanted me to finish it out. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Final Chapter**

**Bella POV**

We were sitting in the field that was Edwards and I's field long ago as we read these to ourselves quietly. I had tears streaming down my face. My dad was truly gone. Jazz held me close and kissed me. We all had tears in our eyes. We knew he didn't want to be turned and live forever. He wanted to watch over us. I had tried and tried for him to decide to turn but he didn't want to. Peter and Char would have gladly done it. He wanted to live out what life he had. I had to respect that. I was a little angry that he didn't decide to turn for the longest time. I got past that but it still hurt. Jazz understood why I was angry. No one said anything to me about it. They all in a way understood. They knew why. Carlisle took me aside one day and we had a talk. I was balling by the end of it and realized it wasn't fair to be angry. Before I knew I would have been against it.

His funeral was a few hours ago. Mom came down to say her final goodbyes. We hugged and Phil was supportive. Mom and I had grown closer. She was still not a mother figure she was still a friend and would probably never change.

The pack showed up. They were all civil to each other. It was nice to have finally called a truce. Dad made that happen in his last days. Jake got to say goodbye on his deathbed as did Billy. The others chose to say goodbye earlier. They had nice words for him at his service. Billy reminisced when they were younger. Jake talked about all the trips they took.

It was a sad yet beautiful thing. He was cremated. Carlisle confirmed him dead. Peter and Char took him out of this world as he had asked. They had tears in their eyes as they did it. It was as hard for them to do it as I watched it happen. They had grown to love him.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I love you Bella." Dad said weakly. I could tell he would be gone soon.  
>" I love you too dad." I said in tears. I couldn't be strong anymore. I stayed strong the past 5 months and I was at my breaking point. <strong>_

"_**Daddy, don't leave yet. Fight." I said through all my tears. It was barely audible.**_

"_**I can't anymore. I see the light. It's my time to go." Dad said sadly. I held his hand throughout it all. He motioned for Peter and Char to take him out of this world. He smiled at me the whole time as they did this. It was his good bye. He was starting to become limp. It was the worst feeling.**_

"_**I love you." He choked out.  
>"I love you too." I said. He went limp and his eyes closed. He was gone. My dad was gone. I broke down.<strong>_

_**End of Flashback**_

I was pulled out of my flashback by Esme. She had tears welled in her eyes. "Bella. Would you like to spread his ashes?"

"Yeah," I said nodding. We had some in a small container. He wanted to be roaming free in the outdoors. We would grant him that wish. "Dad, I love you."

I opened up the can and slowly spread the ashes. It was clear and had a light wind. A gush of wind blew the ashes up high and through the trees.

"Goodbye daddy." I said in tears. Jazz pulled me as close as we could be.

"Goodbye Charlie." They all said sadly. It was a hard day. It was also a start of a new beginning. Dad was up in heaven watching over me and I would graduate soon. I would be turned soon and head to college after my newborn stage. I was excited to get on with my life to see where eternity took me. I just wish my dad was with me.


End file.
